indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 102
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on February 22, 2019. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript 12:28 PM] DM: Recap: You've been traveling south, following rumors of the Moonborn and news of people who resemble him being murdered. The rumors are many and the closer you got to the border, the more the rumors changed. At last stop, you heard that there was a female Moonborn healing people in Ascus. Ryleigh also learned that the most recent deaths were of female half-elves. PM DM: You finally reached and crossed the border into Ascus, passing through an Ascus guard checkpoint that was stopping many people from leaving the country. You reached Arolis, a large city just south of the border, where the people walking down the Spine were primarily human and human-passing with several public buildings marked "HUMANS ONLY". Ryleigh led the group to a different part of the town where the demographics shifted away from humans to a place called The Bachelor's Servant. Now, the night of 15 Takaramont, you're pulling the cart towards the stables outside the inn. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Hopping off of Adventure, Ryleigh removes her shield, pulls out her cloak and wraps it around her. She pulls the hood up to obscure her face then hands her shield to Gunnloda with a quick, "Hold onto this for me?" PM DM: Gunnloda takes it, a bit of confusion on her face. PM Urrak: Urrak pats the horses and walks back over to the group. "Well, ye weren't kiddin' about this place." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns to the rest of the group and says, "Will you all wait here? Heavily armored and weaponed people might scare the people inside." PM DM: For the record, there's a half-orc at the stables, greyish in color, with one arm visible, scarred and bare. The other is under his tunic, leaving an odd bulge across his torso. He starts heading towards the group. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts and nods at Ryleigh, wanting to change back but noticing the person coming towards them and just stays. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hello," Ryleigh calls to him before he can get too close. PM DM: He hesitates, but puts his hand out to the harnessed horses, letting one of them nuzzle his palm. " 'lo. Stayin'?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We are. I was about to make the arrangements inside." PM DM: He nods. "Kay then." Then he takes the bridle in hand and waits for everyone to dismount, keeping his eyes on the horses and avoiding looking in Ryleigh's direction. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sariel, would you mind accompanying me inside?" Ryleigh asks. "On the off chance they won't give me rooms for the night, you'll be there to procure rooms for the group." PM Sariel: Sariel looks vaguely surprised, "Yeah, sure." PM DM: Sariel and Ry head to #side2 Sariel/Ry 7:18 PM] DM: @Sariel and @Ryleigh Alastair walk into the Bachelor's Servant. It's a lively place with a group of non-human musicians playing music in the corner. There's a dozen or more people talking, eating, drinking, and dancing around the room, making it feel smaller than it probably really is. A pair of half-elves are behind the counter, handing out food and drink to those who order. They get a couple glances from people who see them enter, but not enough to make either uncomfortable. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh carefully leads them through the crowd and to the bar. Then she asks, "Excuse me, could I get 3 rooms for the evening please? And possibly longer if necessary." PM Sariel: Sariel looks around the room but follows closely behind. PM DM: The woman behind the bar tilts her head and peers at Ryleigh before nodding slowly. She exchanges gold for keys and doesn't say anything else. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you," Ryleigh says to her, even though no other words were exchanged. PM Sariel: Sariel whistles low, "Tough crowd." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not them, it's me" Ryleigh says, and Sariel can probably make out some humor in her tone. "You can stay while I hand out keys to the others, but... I'll be back a little later. I don't want to ruin all of the fun everyone here is having." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will proceed to the door of the inn. PM Sariel: Sariel follows Ryleigh back out. Urrak and Dench PM Urrak: Urrak walks closer to the half-orc. She starts to reach a hand out, but retracts. "Daikav? " PM DM: He raises an eyebrow and sort of grunts. PM Urrak: "Do you understand me, cousin?" Urrak tilts her head a bit, remembering Kansif PM DM: He nods. PM Urrak: "Are you alright? What's happened to your arm? " she points to the arm beneath the tunic. PM DM: "Old wound." PM Urrak: "From here? From humans? " PM DM: He frowns. "I don't want to talk about it." PM Urrak: Urrak nods, "I understand," she crosses her arms, "Is this place ok? Is it safe, for people like us?" PM Seirixori: Seir shifts and snorts lightly. After a moment she shifts into herself and clears her throat. PM DM: He doesn't flinch at Seir's transformation. PM DM: "This place? The inn? Probably. The neighborhood? Mostly. Arolis? No." PM Urrak: "How dangerous is it? Arolis? " PM DM: Ry and Sariel return and the orc becomes quiet again. PM Urrak: "They're with us, they're ok. I promise they won't hurt you, cousin." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hands out the keys, taking her shield back from Gunnloda and attaching it onto her back. "Try not to leave the inn, and don't leave the area without me. I'll be back in a little while." PM Sariel: "Where are you gonna go?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I have some... colleagues I need to speak with about the disappearances." PM Seirixori: Seir gives Ry's hand a squeeze and nods. PM Urrak: "Hopefully they have more answers than the bartenders of th' last city." Urrak ties her hair up. "I'd tell ye t' be careful but, no one's gonna fuck with ye here." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls Seir into hug when she takes her hand. She presses a kiss to Seir's forehead and whispers something to her. PM Seirixori: She nods again and a flash of relief crosses her features. PM Sariel: Sariel looks skeptical but doesn't ask. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Before she walks away, Ryleigh basically pleas with the group, "Don't leave the inn or wander into the city without me... please." PM Urrak: "We'll be okay, Ryleigh. Go." PM Sariel: "Then shouldn't you also have an escort?" Sariel raises her palm questioningly. PM Urrak: "Ryleigh's basically one of th' best examples of an Ascan ye'll find. I think she'll be alright. Seirixori, Bri and me, not so much. T' be honest I'm not sure about yerself, Sar, but I think elves are ok by these dicks too." PM Sariel: "Thanks... I think." PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles, "Yer welcome," she sighs, "I jus' hope we aren't here long. I'm already feelin' like I wanna punch every human here." PM Sariel: Sariel chuckles, "Alright, cool it, Champ. We attract enough trouble without you starting fights." PM Urrak: "Suppose yer right," Urrak laughs a little more, "Well, if we're stuck here, we might as well have a drink." PM Urrak: Urrak walks back over to the half-orc before heading inside. She hands him a couple gold pieces, "Stay safe, friend. And thanks." PM DM: His eyes go kind of wide and he nods. PM Urrak: Urrak pats him on the shoulder and heads inside PM Sariel: "Drinks sound good." Sariel follows Seir into the Inn PM DM: The Bachelor's Servant is a lively place with a group of non-human musicians playing music in the corner. There's a dozen or more people talking, eating, drinking, and dancing around the room, making it feel smaller than it probably really is. A pair of half-elves are behind the counter, handing out food and drink to those who order. PM Seirixori: Seir, done with standing around, heads inside the inn and finds somewhere to sit. PM Brimeia: Bri heads in with Seir. "You having fun being a horse, huh?" PM Seirixori: "It is fun. It also makes it less crowded in the cart." PM Brimeia: Bri chuckles at Seir's answer. "That's true. Glad you're having a good time." Bri thinks for a moment. "So what are we supposed to do now?" PM Seirixori: "Not get in trouble. I'm not sure we'd find too much in here." PM Urrak: "We, dear Bri, are s'posed to sit and wait while Ryleigh plays spy." She claps a hand on Brimeia's shoulder. "Would ye like a drink?" PM Urrak: She waits a few more moments, "I'll take that as a no. Sariel? Drink?" PM Sariel: "I would like a drink, yes." Sariel nods to the counter before heading over to it. PM Urrak: Urrak follows her PM Brimeia: Bri groans. "That's so booooring. Do you think they have brawls here?" PM Sariel: Sariel approaches the counter, "How much for ale?" PM DM: The male half-elf sees Sariel and Urrak approaching and moves towards the opening at the bar to intercept them. "Drinks for 3 coppers. Food for a silver." PM Sariel: Sariel looks back at Urrak, "Are we hungry?" PM Urrak: "Been travelin' forever, wouldn't say no t' some food and an ale." PM Brimeia: Bri looks over at the mention of food. "Oh, me!" She waves her hand and eventually just stands and hustles over. PM Sariel: Sariel looks back at the guy behind the counter, "Two drinks and two... foods..." she give him an odd expression as she finishes talking. PM Sariel: "I'm sorry, correction. Three." PM Brimeia: "Make it three and a water?" Bri chimes in. PM DM: He chuckles. "It's rabbit stew tonight. Be right out." PM DM: Three silver and seven copper later, you have food and drinks. PM Urrak: "Thank ye, Sariel." Urrak takes her food and drink and heads to a table, waving the rest of the group over PM Seirixori: Seir just gives Urrak a look and stays seated where she is with Gunnloda. PM Sariel: "Yeah, you're welcome." Sariel goes to sit at the table PM Urrak: "Ah, whoops, " Urrak stands up and heads to the table Seir and Gunnloda are at PM Brimeia: Brimeia hands the water to Seir. "Here ya go." Then she plops down back where Urrak is and digs into her food PM Seirixori: "Thank you," She mumbles, setting it aside. "Did you want anything, tor beag?" Seir asks Gunnloda as she starts to watch conversations again. PM Urrak: "Pickin' up anythin' interestin'?" Urrak asks between spoonfuls of stew. PM DM: Gunnloda kisses Seir's hand before heading to the counter to order two more bowls and a drink for herself. PM Seirixori: Seir kind of smirks, "Only if you're interested in positions." PM Urrak: "Lively place!" Urrak laughs and washes down her stew with a large gulp of ale. PM Sariel: Sariel doesn't look up from her stew, "Gross." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "It is positions in the pig business. So yeah, can get gross." PM Brimeia: Bri looks over at Seir with interest... until pigs are mentioned. PM DM: Gunnloda returns with her two bowls of stew and ale, placing one in front of Seir. PM Urrak: "Well that's jus' disappointin'," Urrak finishes her stew and leans back in her chair, "Huh, no Moonborn songs this far south I guess." PM Seirixori: Seir absentmindedly starts eating the food in front of her. It takes her a few moments before she looks down at it, "Oh... is this how it's supposed to taste?" PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "Well, it's not the best I've ever had..." PM Seirixori: "I'll just say that I've made it and it didn't taste like this." She grimaces and goes back to her mouth watching. PM Seirixori: "We aren't here for the Moonborn, you know that, right?" Seir mutters around her food. PM Urrak: "Makin' things in the woods tends t' be a bit different than in th' city I reckon," Urrak takes another sip of ale. "An' sure, but we're here t' look fer people lookin' fer him, aren't we?" PM Seirixori: "No?" PM Brimeia: "Who wants him dead so bad, anyway?" PM Seirixori: "We're looking for people who are killing people." PM Urrak: "Right, killin' people who aren't th' moonborn, but look th' part. Same difference." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, "He's already dead, Brimeia. So using him as an excuse is stupid." PM Sariel: "I'm so glad I signed up to be a vigilante... marginally more honest that being a pirate..." Sariel laughs a little to herself PM Urrak: "Enough folks seem t' think he ain't, though. Dead that is." PM Brimeia: "Ok, undead moonborn prince," Brimeia shrugs. "Someone must've really hated him." PM Seirixori: "I hardly count rumors as enough people, but sure, ok." Seir shakes her head. PM Urrak: "I'm jus' sayin', sometimes rumors are more than jus' rumors." PM Seirixori: "And sometimes people want something so bad, they're going to latch onto it, no matter how harmful it may be. Give hope to people who need it and then use them." PM Brimeia: "Sounds about right." PM Urrak: "In all honesty, I don't really give a shit. But, if we can help some folks an' keep Ryleigh from blowin' a gasket, then why not play along?" she finishes her ale. Ry at Whispers 7:48 PM] DM: So Ryleigh heads out. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to walk around, looking for clues where Whispers might be. PM DM: She passes a patrol of a pair of guards as she looks around for evidence of the group, and in time, she finds the trail of symbols that lead her to a back alley and a metal door. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Making sure no one is around, Ryleigh will knock at the door. PM DM: A crack appears at eye height and a pair of piercing orange reptilian eyes narrow. "Not interested." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shows the back of her shield and says, "Maybe not, but I am." PM DM: The eyes narrow more, then the crack closes. There's a moment of silence followed by the sound of sliding metal, more sliding metal, a clatter, and a thump, then the door opens. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Impressive locking system," Ryleigh says with a grin, walking inside. PM DM: A red dragonborn shuts the door behind her. "Tends to dissuade common criminals... and the ones not in red." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles at the comment. "Understandable." After a moment, she says, "I'm actually here for some information... if there's anything new. I'm here looking into the Moonborn rumors, and the disappearances of people who look like the Moonborn. In Castin, I was told it's been dark skinned, half-elven women targeted recently." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She removes the hood of her cloak and withdraws the list from a spot in her armor. "And this is the list I have of missing and murdered." PM DM: She hums a bit as she looks over the list. "The last two I've heard of, yes." She looks over a few papers set on a table on the other side of the room. "Hasana of Croysa and Onyesha of Aston. Both missing." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Any idea how long they've been missing?" PM DM: She reads from her notes. "Hasana was a waitress, last seen on the eighth. Onyesha was a laborer and she was reported missing two days ago." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brows furrow and she sighs. "Is there anything more that we know?" PM DM: "That's all I've got on that. There's no cell in Burrafirth and I'd bet ten gold that neither was properly investigated." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yeah..." Ryleigh says, worrying her lip. PM DM: "The Moonborn though... I just heard something that might be interesting. Rumors have been that she was in Manavik, but that she left. Also got word of a plague breaking out in Kenbow, and just after that, word that someone's out there doing some miraculous healing of a sort. We sent one of ours to look into it, but I haven't heard anything in a couple days." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "And people think that it might possibly the Moonborn healing people in Kenbow?" PM DM: "Fits with the rumors coming from Manavik." PM DM: "I don't know who else would be out doing miracles." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Perhaps," Ryleigh says, but there's clear skepticism in her tone. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's breath catches as she gets Gunnloda's message. "I'm sorry," realizing she didn't ask for the woman's name, Ryleigh says, "I forgot to ask for you name..." PM DM: "Mishann." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Mishann, I know there's probably more to discuss, but my group might be in a spot of trouble and I need to go. But... thank you." She then makes her way back to the door to leave. PM DM: She nods and follows Ry to the door so she can lock up behind her. Guards PM DM: The room suddenly falls silent and looking to the door, you can see why. Two human men have just walked in wearing red and white armor. One of them stands at the door, his hand on the hilt of his sword, but doesn't draw it. The other has a rolled piece of paper in his hand. He looks around the room for a moment. PM Urrak: Urrak tenses. She fixes her eyes firmly on the armed men PM Brimeia: "Uhh... I'm guessing that's trouble," Brimeia whispers. PM Urrak: "Not if we stay quiet an' unassumin'..." PM DM: The one with the paper scans the room, his eyes lingering on a couple people, including your table. PM Sariel: Sariel casually rests her hand on her dagger. PM Brimeia: Brimeia's jaw tenses. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs as she continues eating, muttering a quiet, "Don't." PM DM: He takes a step forward. "We're looking for a tusker thief. Cooperate and stay calm and we'll be on our way once we've had a look around." PM Brimeia: Brimeia relaxes a bit, though she still keeps a wary eye on the men. PM Urrak: Urrak's fists clench, "Asshole..." PM Seirixori: Placing her hand over her mouth Seir quietly says to Urrak, "Don't make me turn you into a spider." PM Urrak: Urrak takes a deep breath, "Right, right..." PM Seirixori: Seir nudges Gunnloda lightly, "Can you let Ry know?" PM DM: Gunnloda nods and takes her holy symbol in her hand. PM DM: He walks forward, towards a group in the back. A young grey half-orc with a shaved head stares back at the guard, but when the guard questions him, his voice wavers. "Been here for hours." His group nods along. PM DM: The guard reaches out and pats the half-orc down, emptying his pouch on the table before turning away. The half-orc sags with relief. PM Sariel: Sariel scowls. PM DM: He moves to another, one of the band members. The guard searches through the drummer's pack. PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns, her eyes flashing at the way the men treat the half-orc at the other table. PM Urrak: "They're gonna come over 'ere...an' if I leave that'll just look worse." Urrak mumbles to herself PM Seirixori: "Don't do anything." PM DM: The guard finishes with the drummer and heads towards your table. His eyes sweep over the whole group before stopping on Urrak. "Awfully nice gear you've all got." PM Urrak: "Thank ye. It's gotten me through a lot." Urrak unclenches her hands and tries to look as relaxed as possible. PM Seirixori: Seir rests her chin on her hand, "Came from Riverrun." PM DM: "Is it yours?" PM Urrak: "It is. Bought an' paid for. Though th' scabbard is me pa's." PM Brimeia: Brimeia does her best to relax, but narrows her eyes at the questioning. PM Seirixori: Seir takes Gunnloda's hand and decides to continue eating. PM DM: "I'm sure you won't mind if I look through your bag." PM Urrak: "Can I ask why ye feel that's necessary, sir?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia tries to resist the urge to frown. PM DM: "Because I asked nicely. I can ask less nicely if you like." PM Brimeia: Brimeia does frown. PM Seirixori: Sighing, Seir rests her hand on Urrak's arm, "Sorry, she's getting hard of hearing as she gets older. Must not have heard you when you walked in when you said what you were looking for." She turns to give Urrak a look. PM Urrak: "Oh, man I'm gonna like this place if that's what 'nicely' means t' ye." She pauses and looks over at Seirixori, "Fine. Fine, go ahead an' look." PM DM: He takes the bag from her and tips it over, letting all the contents fall out onto the table. A waterskin falls onto the edge of one of the stew bowls, causing the contents to slosh around. A couple other items fall off the table to the floor. He seems unconcerned. PM Seirixori: Seir pinches Urrak's arm. PM Urrak: Urrak clenches her jaw tightly as her belongings scatter everywhere. "Oh hey...been lookin' fer that..." PM Sariel: Sariel is tense, her free hand clenching into a fist as more things drop on the table. PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. "Maybe you'll take m'word for it that she's not who you're lookin' for." PM DM: He looks down at Gunnloda, dropping the bag on top of the rest of the stuff. "And what makes your word worth a damn, spud?" PM Seirixori: Seir tenses as soon as his attention turns towards Gunnloda. PM Brimeia: Bri's eyes widen as they slowly slide in Gunnloda and Seir's direction. PM DM: Gunnloda's accent thickens and she sits up as she replies, "M'name's Lady Gunnloda Frostbeard of Bom Khorbor. If'n you'd like, I can take your name and speak t'the Lord of Iketria about how yer treatin' foreign dignitaries." PM Urrak: Urrak cracks a smile PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes widen and her jaw drops a little as she stares at Gunnloda. She breathes out a small "Whoa," as her eyes kind of dart between them. PM Urrak: "Any more questions, officer?" Urrak crosses her arms PM DM: He narrows his eyes. "You're royalty? In this dump?" He glances back at the man at the door and chuckles. "Right." PM Seirixori: Seir tugs at Gunnloda's arm a little, pointing at her chest, where the crest lies, silently asking if she wants it. PM DM: She narrows her eyes at him. "If it weren't for people like you makin' my friends feel so unwelcome, maybe we coulda been in one of the nicer places in town... but if y'need proof... Darlin'?" PM Seirixori: Seir tries not to grin as she undoes the top buttons of her armor and slowly pulls out the crest hanging around her neck. PM DM: He frowns with confusion at first, but when the Frostbeard crest is revealed, his eyes widen a bit. Before he can react, though, the door flies open and the half-orc from the stables stumbles in, falling to the ground heavily, unable to properly break his fall. A third guard enters behind him. "Captain! Found this one hiding in the stables when a stallion got spooked." PM DM: The man who had been at your table, apparently the Captain, turns to the stablehand. PM DM: Let me get perception checks real quick. PM Seirixori: ((18)) PM Urrak: ((8)) PM Brimeia: ((nat 20)) DM: you see a glint of shiny in the captain's hand as he reaches into the pouch. 9:25 PM] DM: The captain grabs the stablehand's coin purse and reaches inside. He pulls out the three gold from Urrak, a couple coppers, and a very nice diamond ring. PM Urrak: "Oh, gods, boy no..." Urrak looks at the stablehand, "No , no, no..." she starts to stand PM Brimeia: "Hey! You put that in there!" PM Seirixori: Seir immediately grabs Urrak to stop her. PM DM: The stablehand shakes his head. "That's not mine." PM Brimeia: "I saw it. You had something shiny in your hand when you reached into that pouch." Brimeia points at the captain. PM Urrak: "An' I gave him th' gold fer helpin' with our cart and horses!" PM DM: The Captain ignores Bri and Urrak. "Course it's not yours. You stole it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Excuse me," Ryleigh says to the two men blocking her way into the inn. Her cloak's hood still covering her face. PM Seirixori: Seir just rolls her eyes and lets go, not sure why she keeps trying. PM DM: One of the men at the door turns towards Ryleigh to keep her outside. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh holds up her room key. "I'm staying here, and I'd like to go inside." PM DM: Door guard: "You'll just have to wait." PM DM: Let me get another set of perception checks. PM Urrak: ((7)) PM Seirixori: ((26)) DM: Gunnloda's eyes are going black. PM Brimeia: ((9)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Pulling back her hood, Ryleigh stares at the man. "Move aside." PM Ryleigh Alastair: (19 persuasion) PM DM: He looks unsure, but steps aside. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks inside. PM Seirixori: Seir starts coughing, quickly standing as she nudges Gunnloda, hard enough to jostle her. PM DM: Gunnloda blinks. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She looks around the bar and says in a strong voice to her group. "Sit down." PM Seirixori: Seir immediately sits, taking a drink of water as she does. PM Urrak: Urrak hesitates a moment but does eventually sit PM DM: The captain bends down towards the stablehand to grab him. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Captain," Ryleigh says, her eyes glancing at the man on the ground. "What's the problem here?" PM DM: He glances up at Ryleigh, narrowing his eyes. "Found a stolen ring on this tusker. Those ones got unruly. Step aside so I can chain this one." PM Urrak: "I'll show ye unruly," Urrak says under her breath PM DM: Stablehand: "I didn't do it. I swear." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If you'll allow it... I'll escort him outside, he has one good arm, and I can assure you - he won't escape my grasp." Ryleigh's face is impassive when the man speaks, and she looks back to the Captain. "Perhaps we could make a bargain." ((25 persuasion)) PM DM: He stands and gestures for her to go ahead. PM Brimeia: Brimeia tries to catch Ryleigh's attention and subtly point toward the captain while making what she hopes looks like a 'he slipped something in the pouch' gesture. PM DM: Bri give me a performance check. PM Brimeia: ((18)) PM DM: Ry- insight PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches down and brings the man to his feet, then she catches Bri gesturing to her. ((10 insight)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: She doesn't outwardly acknowledge Bri, and instead escorts the man from the inn. PM DM: The guards wait until the captain and Ryleigh have exited, then follow. Outside 9:52 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Captain," Ryleigh says once they've exited the inn. "I was hoping you might consider releasing this man into my custody. As an adventurer, I'm always looking for help maintaining my horses and carriage." She tilts her head in thought then adds, "A life of servitude is a life better spent than one taking up space in your jail... and a simple thief isn't worth the time it'll take you to clean your sword after an execution." ((18)) PM DM: He looks at Ryleigh for a long moment. "Where are you from?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm from Falberk." PM DM: He hums a bit in thought. "Tell you what. I've got the stolen property. Let's say you 'post his bail' at ten gold and you can do what you like with him." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls 10 gold from the bag of holding and hands it to the Captain without letting the half-orc go. PM DM: He takes it, pockets it, and turns to the other men. "Shame about that tusker. Too bad we had to kill him to stop him from running." He glances over his shoulder, a clear threat in his tone. "But we'll never have to see him again." PM DM: They walk away. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Once they're out of earshot, Ryleigh says, "Don't worry. I'm not going to force you to work for me, but you will need to leave town. Do you have any family here?" PM DM: His brows pull together like he's not quite sure he's hearing right, but shakes his head. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh releases him. "I know you didn't steal anything. My friend saw them plant something on you. You're welcome to travel with us to the next town... or you can make your own way. If you travel with us, I'd like to introduce you properly. I'm Ryleigh." She holds her hand out to him. PM DM: He still seems a bit dazed, but he says, "Dench." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Would you like to come back inside Dench?" She says it cautiously. "Or you're free to return to the stables." PM DM: "Why?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why what?" Ryleigh looks slightly confused. PM DM: "Why'd you stop them?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brows furrow. "Because the only thing you were guilty of is not being human. And to me, that's not a crime." PM DM: He frowns a bit and nods, then looks up at Ry's horse still standing there politely. He moves towards Adventure. "I'll get her back to her stall." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Dench?" PM DM: He turns towards her, but keeps his eyes down. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I mean it when I say you're free to do as you wish. Your life isn't mine. If you're here in the morning then I'll assume you want to come with us... if you aren't... then I hope you find better fortune than you did here." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh doesn't wait for an answer. Instead, she walks back into the inn. Inside PM DM: Gunnloda grumbles then turns to Urrak and Bri. "Are y'all ok?" PM Seirixori: Seir's entire body relaxes as soon as they're out of sight. "You are all trying to die." She exhales heavily. PM Brimeia: "Yeah, sorry for yelling." Brimeia slumps a little. "But! He put something in that pouch, I swear!" PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh knows." she tells Brimeia. PM Brimeia: "That was quite a show, though, Gunnloda." Brimeia grins. PM Brimeia: "Oh phew. I wasn't sure she got it. I sure wouldn't bet against her in a game of cards." PM Seirixori: Seir leans over and whispers something to Gunnloda. She sits back up and nods, agreeing with Brimeia, "Some show." PM Urrak: "Fuckin' assholes." PM Brimeia: "Guards are always assholes." PM Sariel: "They owe me a bowl of soup." Sariel grumps PM Brimeia: "Ha. Think Ryleigh could talk them into getting you a fresh one?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia can't help a chuckle. PM Sariel: "Nah, the staff wont talk to her." PM Brimeia: "I meant making the guards pay." PM Seirixori: Seir groans and rests her head on the table. PM DM: The mood in the inn is still quiet, though not as tense as it was. PM DM: Gunnloda rests her hand on Seir's back. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Maybe this wasn't the best idea." PM Brimeia: "Why not? That was awesome!" PM Urrak: Urrak starts to pick up her things quietly PM Sariel: Sariel turns to Gunnloda, "What, stopping at an inn?" PM Seirixori: "Why not!?" Seir says exasperated. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Comin' here. I know the stories of Ascus. I grew up in the mountain just west o'this town. If this is what it's like on day one..." PM Urrak: "Look, it's over. Let's just...move on." She places the last few things into her bag and holds it to her chest. "An' hopefully we can get the fuck outta here soon." PM Brimeia: "Oh the here part. True enough." PM Brimeia: Brimeia bumps Urrak's shoulder. "For the record, I wanted to punch that smug guy right in his smug nose." She grins. PM Seirixori: Seir just laughs again, head still down, "It's over. Yeah. It really isn't." PM Urrak: "It took a lot not to, Bri," she frowns a bit and rests her face on the bag, "An' no, yer right, it isn't." PM Brimeia: Bri fidgets. "So... what do you think's happening out there?" PM Urrak: "I jus' hope that stablehand's ok." PM DM: People start slowly filing out of the inn. The musicians talk among themselves. The man behind the counter calls out, "Next round's on the house." PM Sariel: "Praise Sappho." Sariel stands up to get another drink PM Urrak: Urrak slides hers to Brimeia PM Sariel: Sariel makes her way back to the table PM Brimeia: Brimeia downs hers in a loud gulp before remembering to turn back to Urrak with a, "Thanks," and a friendly clap on the shoulder. PM Seirixori: Seir gets up and grabs what she can and comes back to the table with the drinks, downing hers rather quickly. "Ugh." PM DM: Gunnloda looks at Seir and takes her hand, worry on her face. PM Seirixori: Seir starts grumbling to herself in Abyssal as she leans into Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda presses a kiss to Seir's head. "You're right, sor'odko... and I'm sorry if I made it worse." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles and shakes her head before her brow furrows and she tilts her head down and says something again, her voice a little lower than before. PM DM: Gunnloda frowns again, opens her mouth like she's going to say something, then stops. "Huh." PM Urrak: "Thank ye by th' way Gunnloda," Urrak says after a minute, "I appreciate ye steppin' in. I was about t' get m'self killed." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks inside, her hood down, because everyone knows she's human. She makes her way to the table where the others are and takes a seat. PM Urrak: "Is he ok?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes," Ryleigh answers softly, not wanting to draw additional attention to herself. "He's taking Adventure back to the stables." PM Urrak: Urrak lets out a long breath, "Thank th' gods. An' our paladin." she pats Ryleigh's shoulder. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Don't," Ryleigh says, shaking her head slightly and glancing around the room. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I shouldn't have been needed... that's the problem." PM Seirixori: "Gunnloda's probably the only reason we didn't get into any shit..." Seir says, taking one of the other drinks she brought, "...but if you all do that again..." she shakes her head. PM Urrak: "If it wasn't him it would've been another half-orc. They didn't care t' find an actual criminal, they jus' wanted t' pick on someone." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "As long as it's not any of you that's picked. I can't promise the Captain will be persuaded next time." Ryleigh looks at Seir with clear concern. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Are y'sure we want t'keep goin'? This is just the first day." PM Seirixori: Seir only nods to Ry but doesn't say anything. PM Urrak: "He was about t' leave me be when they dragged th' stablehand in here. I...I could've done more. I was about to. Ain't right." Urrak sighs and rests her head on her bag again, "They looked through my stuff. Tossed it all over" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rubs at her temples. "Maybe you guys should head home. I can't... but I can manage alone." PM Seirixori: "Maybe they should." PM Urrak: "I'm not about t' be sent away. We came all this way, an' though I can't speak fer Bri or Sariel, I'm stayin' put." PM Seirixori: "Really? Because you were about to do something stupid and there wasn't going to be anything we could have done to stop it." PM Sariel: Sariel shrugs, "I don't have anywhere better to be. Can't exactly go home." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "None of you understand." Ryleigh slams her hand on the table, then immediately regrets it and lowers her voice. "It just gets worse the further into Ascus we go. I don't know how else I can explain it. You are targets here simply because you exist." PM Sariel: "So? doesn't seem to stop you from wandering off every chance you get, regardless of where we are." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can wander off, or do you not have eyes? No human in Ascus is going to think twice about a blonde haired, pale skinned, Asten follower. When I leave the group its because I have to, not because I want to." PM Sariel: Sariel shrugs. PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns. "It was hard not to say anything watching that guard toss everyone like that. Before, when I was alone, I would've let that other guy take the fall in a heartbeat but..." She just shrugs. 10:47 PM] Urrak: "It ain't like I punched a guard. I sat there, still, while he dumped my entire life on the floor, the most I did was try an' keep another one o' my own from bein' killed fer fun. An' even that was with words. This place sucks, but I'm not leavin'. " Urrak places her hands flat on the table. " An' it sure ain't gonna get better if we're all yellin' at each other." PM Seirixori: "No one's yelling. But making comments while they're going through your stuff isn't a good idea either, Urrak." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands from the table. "Just... please be more careful." She heads upstairs for the night. 10:50 PM] DM: You hear Rukiya's voice in your head. "I'm ok, but incident earlier. Followed by assholes. Hostile, but all taken care of. Don't worry. Be safe. No new research. Miss you. Love you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: If anyone was watching, Ryleigh's step faltered as she walked away. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh responds with, "We’re all okay. I’ve forgotten how terrible it is here. Glad you’re safe. Stay that way, please. EAT, sleep, I miss and love you too. " PM Urrak: "I can't...he was such a smug fuckin' asshole I...you're right." she watches Ryleigh leave. "Fuckin' Ascus." PM Seirixori: Seir just shakes her head, "I usually am, but you never want to listen." She finishes off the other drink and stands, "And I'm not going to put my life or her life," she nods towards Gunnloda, "in danger in this place because you want to punch someone who will kill you without question or repercussions." Seir takes Gunnloda's hand and takes her upstairs. PM Sariel: Sariel finishes of her drink but doesn't look up from it, "Honestly, people are always trying to kill us, I don't see how this is any different." PM Urrak: Urrak places a hand on Sariel's shoulder and shakes it a bit, "You get me," she chuckles and stands. "I...need a bit t' come down from all that. Whoever's bunkin' with me just...have another round before ye come up, eh?" she heads upstairs PM Sariel: Sariel shakes her head but stays put. Back - Next (Back to Logs)